Love, Death, and Secrets
by Henry W. James
Summary: A son of Hades leaves the underworld after 18 years, the only time he ever left was when he ran away and joined up with some halfbloods when he was 11. So as you can imagine he gets hiomself into loads of trouble. PERCYANNABETH! harrythalia
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Percy Jackson. cries

Leaving

It wasn't particularly nice in the underworld that day. No, even a bad day for hell's standards as Hades's son was sitting there listening to his father go on and on and listening to Persephone telling him to be careful. His name was Harrison. But everyone just called him Harry. Well, except for Persephone and the ghosts. So really only his father and Charon. He had absolutely no social skills. Only speaking with the dead does NOT help you know what to say to people. Harry was 18 years old, about 5'10", with jet black hair, a pale face, and clear colored eyes. His eyes looked almost…dead…. They had no color in them it seemed. Except for his dark pupils. He wore a shirt that was a black Beatles tee-shirt. The words were in white and the rest black. His pants were dark blue jeans with patches on them from all the times they got ripped. The patches were black. In a scabbard at his black belt was a sword. The handle was black with a skull in the middle, and the blade was grayish colored. It had faces on it that looked like smoke. When the sword moved they seemed to scream and move around on the blade. They were the souls of the damned. Dead that had killed so much in life that they were put into this sword made by Hephaestus and were forced to see death every time the sword swung and killed. Harry was about to leave the underworld to go to Camp Half-Blood. Hades had decided that he was free to show that he had a child now that both Zeus and Poseidon had. The lord of the dead was telling his son that he needs to Iris Message him every month for updates on camp. Hades wanted to know what was going on. Persephone was telling Harry to be careful.

"I know I know," he told his step-mother, "I'll be fine. I've fought plenty of monsters here and I've trained with the best of all time. Besides, Dad won't send any monsters after me anyways. So that's like three-fourths of them done already."

"It doesn't matter!" she told him, "I'll always be worried for you! I'm like your mother." Harry flinched at that word. Mother.

"It's okay!" Hades boomed, "He'll be fine! As long as he sends me updates he'll be fine."

"Of course I will." Replied his son.

"Good. Now go." Said Hades. After a long chorus of goodbyes and hugs from Persephone Harry was finally able to leave. He walked to the river Styx. Along the way he passed ghosts that had been his friends and said goodbye to them. On Harry's way out he pet Cerberus. The boat with Charon full of dead people pulled up on shore.

"Well. Finally getting out of here, eh Harry?" asked Charon.

"Yep! Finally."

Charon snorted. "Good luck. You probably won't be welcome at camp."

"Hey, its for EVERY half-blood. So I'll be allowed there."

"Whatever. Come aboard." As Harry boarded Cerberus cried and moaned. Harry had been his only friend.

"Goodbye buddy! I'll visit you! I promise!" Harry yelled as the boat started to turn into an elevator, "GOODBYE UNDERWORLD! AND GOOD RIDDENS!" Harry laughed with joy. He was finally leaving. After all these years

Once they got to the DOA recording studios Charon turned on his easy listening station on the radio. Some dead people had apparently changed it to The Monkees.

"Goodbye Harry. And good luck." Said Charon as Harrison was leaving.

"See ya Charon. Well, hopefully not for awhile. Bye!" Harry waved and turned to the outside, took a deep breath, and stepped outside.


	2. Lightning

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson……but I DO own Harrison, son of Hades……

Lightning

When Harry stepped outside he noticed that it was very dark. The son of Hades looked around and saw that the sky was dark. A storm was brewin'. Just then rain POURED down making his black hair go flat onto his face. It was in his eyes and he couldn't see much. Then he suddenly got blown backwards and Harry landed on his back. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and saw a crater in the sidewalk. Lightning hit about 20 yards away from him. It too made a crater. Zeus was pissed off. Quick as a fox he jumped up and tried to run into the DOA Recording Studios but lightning destroyed it. The blast sent him backwards again and onto the street where a car skidded and ran into a tree. Harry got up and ran into backyards while lightning strikes followed, destroying houses, yards, sheds, fences, cars, roads, just about everything. Harry ran and found himself on a beach.

"SHIT!" he yelled. Poseidon hates Hades too. What would he do? "Hopefully he'll understand. He broke the pact too……" Harry dove into the water and the first thing he noticed was that it was COLD. "GAH!" he yelped. Harry's vision started to go fuzzy, the water was so cold that his brain was shutting down. He fell into unconsciousness.

"Uh…" Harry moaned as he woke up. He tried to remember what had happened and things started to come back. Now for the questions. "Where…." Harry looked around and saw that he was in a bed, he was also in a room that seemed to be in a cruise ship. He got up and he was in new clothing. He was wearing a white shirt with a stupid picture of Hawaii that said.

The best cruise on Earth!(and the underworld) Join us as we destroy civilization! YAY!

CALL THIS NUMBER! 1-800-KRONOS IS AWESOME

(This has been certified by Luke)

"What the hell….." Harry looked down to see that his pants were replaced by bermuda shorts, "Uhuh…..right….." Harry left and looked around. Yep, this was definitely a cruise ship. It was now morning. The only problem with this ship was that there were hellhounds eating food, brainwashed mortals, monsters galore, and evil looking half-bloods. "Um….." Then someone tapped him on the shoulder and when Harry saw who it was his face burst into a grin. Luke.

Now, some back round on Harrison. When he was 11 he ran away from the underworld by paying off Charon. On his journey to Camp he found three other runaway half-bloods and a satyr. Harry became friends with them all. Though they never found out that he was a child of Hades. There names were Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth. The satyrs' name was Grover. Luke was 14, Thalia was 12, and Annabeth was 7. Thalia and him became best friends and to annoy her he would always pronounce the first A in her name like you do in the word name. Afterwards she would always call him Harrison(Harry didn't like to be called Harrison by the way). Anyways, one day they were eating breakfast when they were attacked by monsters from the underworld. Harry, knowing they wouldn't kill him, stayed behind to fight as his friends escaped. They had all thought he died and never spoke of him again. But he hadn't died, instead the monsters brought him back to the underworld. He never left again until Hades told him to. Now back to the story.

"Luke!" he looked different then before, but Harry still recognized him. The two friends embraced.

"WE thought you had died Harry!" exclaimed Luke, "But then I found you in the ocean and fished you out!"

"Ha-ha! Gods! Thank you Luke!"

"Sure thing buddy. Now, I have a proposition for you….but before I tell you what it is you must swear you will stick to it on the river Styx."

"Gosh, is it really that important?"

"Yes, now please swear it."

"Uhm, all right…Um, I swear upon the river Styx that I will do what Luke is about to ask me of." Thunder boomed.

"Excellent, now then, are you going to camp?"

"Yes."

"Then I ask you to send me a weekly update on camp."

"Aren't you going there?"

"No."

"Well, sure I can do that…but why aren't you going to camp?"

"Oh, I'm…erm…just on a…….quest….for life…."

"Really? Why?"

"Um…that….I just am..Alright?"

"Ooook. But why are there hellhounds and monsters here?"

"Camp lent them to me…."

"But the hellhounds?"

"Um….They got some from Hades for me…."

"Uhuh…." Harry wasn't sure about that, but hey, Luke was his friend, why would he lie?

"Now…do you need a ride to camp?"

"Yeah…."

"All right, I can take you as far until about five miles from there. Okay? Oh! And you'll have your clothes back soon."

"Great! That's great! When will we get there?"

Luke checked his watch, "Oooohhh…in about….1 minute…."

"What!? How did we get there so fast!?"

"You were out for a long time."

"Um…okay, fair enough….." Just then some mortals came up to him with his old clothes.

"Here you go sir." They said in unison and in one tone while they handed them to Harry.

"Um….thanks…"he replied.

"Oop! We're here! Go put on your clothes!" said Luke. After a bit Harry came back out with his old clothes on. A Beatles shirt and patched up dark blue jeans. The boat had stopped and as Harry left Luke called to him. "Don't forget about the weekly updates! Oh, and your sword!" Luke handed Harry his sword with dead souls knitted into the blade and a small black skull on the black handle.

"Thanks.."

"Sure, nice sword, now don't forget about the updates."

"Don't worry. I won't forget" But he realized that he was talking to no one. The ship was gone along with Luke. "Woh……fast ship…..Dang…." Then Harry turned around face to face with a sword at his throat……

Note: YAY! TWO CHAPTERS! DON"T FORGET TO SEND ME TITLE IDEAS!!!!!! Now, for some answers to reviews. (Ha-ha Leafylord, I stole your answering posts thingy….)

Rugbyking: THANKS! And I have!

Bloomingauthor:shudders Percy potter crossover? NEVER! AH! So no, its not a Percy potter crossover……and I did update…yay…..


	3. Gods and Goddess' are Very Competitive

Disclaimerness…..: I do not own Percy Jackson…all right…..fine…I said it…happy?

Note: The school week is starting again, so I'm just gonna post the third chapter now and then I'll be gone next weekend….soooo….yeah…..don't forget about title suggestions and I hope you all like it.

Gods and Goddess' are Competitive….

The sword at Harry's neck was long and blood red. At the handle was none other then Ares. God of War. He then felt another sword, this one was on the other side of his neck. He didn't turn around because it wouldn't be fun to get your neck sliced.

"He's mine Athena!" yelled Ares. So, it was Athena who had a sword at his neck then.

"No! I am bringing the boy to our father!"

"Psh! I will get that reward!"

"You'll have to get it over my dead body!"

"But, that's not possible…" Harry put in.

"Exactly." Athena replied confidently.

"Oh you are SO dead!" screamed Ares as he pushed Harry down and swung his sword like a baseball bat at Athena's side. The goddess of battle blocked it and disappeared into the trees. Ares laughed at her until bronze bullets shot out of the trees. Ares' gun turned into a shotgun as he got behind a rock and shot at Athena blowing up trees. Harry took this time to scamper away from the fighting Olympians. He kept running until someone grabbed him. He saw it was Demeter.

"Uh…hi…" was all he could muster.

"Hello there. Can you tell me why Ares and Athena keep shooting trees?"

"Um…."

"Uhuh. Well. I was planning on picking up Persephone, but I think that can wait. You see. To anybody who catches you and brings you to Zeus dead or alive, gets anything they want. I can use this to bring my dear daughter back to me. So, I am very sorry but I must take you with m-." She was cut off by a silver arrow in her mouth. Harry whirled around to see Artimes standing there. She shot at his ankles, but Harry tripped as he whirled and his ankle only got scratched. It wasn't painful at all. Harry dove into a clearing and found himself face to face with Apollo. The god of the sun had a golden arrow in his golden bow and it was touching Harry's nose. And unlike Artimes's arrow. It was painful. This now made Harry roll to the right. He should have been watching where he was going, but alas. Harry rolled right off a cliff and into the river shortly below. SPLASH! The offspring of Hades grappled about until he found a rock that he could cling to. The water was rushing at him and almost knocking him backwards. By this time Apollo and Artimes began to shoot arrows at him. So Harry let go and got washed down stream where Ares and Athena were still fighting. Ahead he saw Hermes appear flying about on his winged shoes. The god of messengers grabbed him by the collar and lifted Harry out of the river.

"Why hello there young godling. How are you?" Hermes asked

"Um….What do you want?"

"Hmmm. Interesting. You answered my question with a question of your own. Hmmm. Very interesting." Harry tried to wrestle away but Hermes held him away and with a firm grip. That is until Harry took out his sword and swung it at Hermes who immediately dropped him. Harry landed on the shore. The son of Hades stumbled up and tripped away into the city.

Note: Sorry about the short chapter. Next one is placed in New York and I'll tr yto make it longer. I mighteven finish it by the end of the weekend. But probably not…please give some title suggestions.

Pscho: Gracias. That's thank you in Spanish. I hop it's better. I didn't really describe the gods and goddess's though….Oh well…next time…sorry.

Rugby: Same as Psycho and thank you.

Bloomingaouthor: 2 chapters in (drum roll) ONE DAY!

(note for leafylord. I know how romulus learned to use his thumbs. The wolves obviously ate thumbs and then they grew onto their paws……just a thought….)


	4. Prettiness! AH!

D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R…what does that spell? DISCLAIMER, man!: Yo, homey g, I don't own a purse, and percY jackson all! So don't bust a cap in my ass!

Prettiness! AH!

New York. Whoever says that New York isn't interesting is a godsdamn lier. And insane. But not in the good way….insane as in 'Strawberry Fields Forever' insane. Harry looked out into the gat city and home of the gods almost in awe. It….'twas…huge! There were street performers doing tricks! Playing songs! It was great! Harry smiled . That is until he saw Aphrodite standing there looking around. Then he smiled broadly instead of just smiling. He was hot. Instantly songsc came to his mind as she walked. All of them Beatles. Something, Sexy Sadie, Back in the USSR, Drive My Car, and others. He almost felt dizzy. Harrison had to steady himself one a lightpole. This made Aphrodite turn and look at him. Gods she was gorgeous. Imagine Marylin Monroe, Helen of Troy, Angelina Jolie, Jessica Simpson, and every other daughter of Aphrodite put together. Well, Helen was a daughter of Zeus, but that's besides the point. The point was, that she was sexy! His heart started to beat so fast when she walked towards him, She was probably soming to bring him to Zeus, but she was still so hot that he couldn't move. Harry started to sweat in places. It felt like his tounge was in his mouth when she spoke to him.

"Hello there." She had almost an English sounding accent.

"Gurghuh." Aphrodite laughed prettily.

"My name is Aphrodite."

"Gumgoo."

"Huh? Oh, right. I'm far too beautiful aren't I? Let me tone it down." Mist started to cover her. Harry didn't want it too, but he couldn't stop it. It kept covering her until she was only semi-extravagent.

"Is that better?"

"Y-yes."

"Excellent."

"Y-yeah…"

"Now then, Will you come with me to Olympus?"

"S-sorry…I-I can't."

"Please? Pretty please with a bright red cherry on top?"

"Um…Well….Sorry."

"Humph!" She started to pout, all the while growing more beautiful. Was she trying to seduce him? Was that legal? He was 18…..

"Well….I…."

She stuck out her lower lip out him and bent forward. "Please?" Call him whatever you want, but he was freakin' good not to fall into a hazy lust.

"I ccan't" he replied in a firm voice, "I just can't. Now please leave." Aphrodite thrust herself back up with an angry, gorgeous face.

"Fine then! I'll just have to take you by force!"

"You? Are you fucking serious?" Harry laughed in reply.

"Yes," Aphrodite said with seduction, "Yes, I am _fucking _serious." Harry twitched.

"Well…well that's too bad…..I…I…"

"Yes?"

"Ug…" Aphrodite laughed. She had won. Until Ares came.

"HEY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!"

"Technically she's mine." Replied Hephaestus.

"Shu- up old man!"

"Oh. I'm so scared." He spoke with a fake scared voice, "Somebody save me. Uh."

"DAMN YOU!"

"No, damn you!"

"YOU!"

"You!"

"You I say!"

"Me!"

"NO!!!!!! me!"

"Hahhahahahahahahha!" laughed Hephaestus.

"Wait…No! I didn't mean that! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!" Ares yelled as He floated up into the clouds, "Damn you bugs bunny! Damn Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu………."

"Looks like I win then." Said Hephaestus.

"No! I want to win. Tell you what. If you let me win you'll get sex whenever and however for 1 million years!" Aphrodite whined.

"Um…Oh all right, But also no cheating on me for 10 years."

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"Oh all right. Anything for my little darling and sex. Bye honey." Hephaesyus waved as he too floated up to the sky. After he was gone Aphrodite looked back at Harry, "Well then…Where were we….."

Replies man!

Blooming: Yeah!

Ben: I got the name now. Thanks though!

A G. and T. Beuty: Same as Ben. And I have no idea where this is going kind of.

Note: The title name has nothing to do with this chapter.


	5. Gods and Goddess' are More Commpetitive

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO yadda yadda yadda…..

Gods and Goddess' are Even More Competitive

Aphrodite stared at him triumphantly. "I win." She said.

"Sorry, but I have to go." Replied Harry as he pushed her down and ran into an alley. Now then, running into an alley in New York is quite possibly the dumbest thing you can do besides running into an alley in L.A. Luckily there was a ladder on the wall so the gigantic thugs didn't beat him to smitherines. Harry climbed to the top whilst he hear the thugs climbing up after him and yelling at him. Harrison then ran across the building and saw that Artimes and Apollo were on the street. Aphrodite had apperently ran away. Artimes and Apollo started to shoot at him with rifles as the police came up in squad cars. Harrison jumped across two buildings and kept running. He heard gunshots behind him and sensed that someone had died. But he still ran. Up ahead Harry saw an air vent leading into a building. It was either that, or try to jump twenty feet between buildings. The vent was chosen. It wasn't a particularly nice vent, good thing he was a child of Hades and not Athena. The vents weren't very comfy either. Especially when he fell into a meeting. The vent had collapsed and Harrison landed in the middle of a table. Around the table were dozens of chairs in which sat important looking people. They all stared at him in confusion and surprise. There was even more confusion and surprise when one of the people's shoes sprouted wings and he flew up grabbing Harrison by the collar and flying out the window.

Hermes flew Harrison all the way to the empire state building where he stopped and went inside. The lady at the desk looked up from her nails.

"I have brought the boy." cried Hermes with satisfaction.

"Good job, Zeus may see you now." she replied with a nasaly voice. They walked into the elevator and stood there listening to Motzart for what seemed like an hour. When Harry and Hermes finally got to Olympus they found that it was closed. The sign read

Olympus is closed due to construction.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Hermes growled.

"Yup." Harry replied.

"We'll just have to wait then…Downstairs." So they went downstairs again, this time listening to Bach. When they got there the lady at the desk said, "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, Olympus is closed for construction." Without looking up from her nails. Hermes sighed and they left the Empire State Building to get lunch at Subway. While they ate, they talked. For a long time. They talked about life, their lives, The Simpons, The Odyssey, Hercules Busts Heads, Camp Half-Blood, the underworld, Olympus, the internet, construction, and about how the person who gave them their food sneezed in his teenage and pubertied hands before handing them their food. And by the end the two had become friends and had struck up a deal. Harry would go to camp, if he would end Hermes updates every day. Harry agreed and they left for camp. Hermes dropped off Harrison at the border, they said their goodbyes, and Harry went into camp. After walking a bit some old friends stopped him. Harry knew them all, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Percy. Now then, he pronounced the first A in Thalia's name like in way to annoy her back when they were young and he had run away from home. Remember, he was the only one who ever did that. And because he did that to annoy her, she would always reply by calling him by his full name, Harrison.

"Hello there." Said Harry. Thunder boomed, the earth rumbled, and you could hear the moan of a three-headed dog. Harry knew this would happen. All big-three childeren in one spot meeting for the first time, almost. He had met Thalia before, and Percy had also met Thalia before they all met. Harry turned to Percy, "You must be Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. And of course I know the rest of you. Annabeth, Grover and Thalia." He said pronouncing the first A in Thalia's name like in bay.

"H-Harrison?" Thalia replied. Harry smiled and pushed his way past towards the Big House.

REVIEWS:

Ben: Yay! Review! You now know what happens when they met eachother. I should have made it better but it was late and at that time there were no reviews so I had to delete the chapter and reload it. Lol.

Note: By the way. Whenever the first A in Thalia's name will be pronounced like in lay, I'll just spell it like this: Thaelia. Just so you all won't get confused. :D


	6. Reunions

Dislcaimer:I don't own PJO

Reunions

Harrison almost made it to the Big House, but was tackled from behind by Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover. Percy walked behind them.

"Ah! Oh, hey. I got to go to see Chiron." Stammered Harry.

"Harry! Oh my gods! We thought you died! You bastard!" Thalia went from happy to pissed off, "We thought you were dead! You bastard! You tripped on a fucking rock and got…something! How the fuck did you survive!?!" Harry didn't want them to know that he was the son of Hades, he wanted t to be secret.

"I really got to go to see Chiron."

"No! No, no no! I want to know! Why the fuck didn't you tell us!? You couldv'e sent an Iris-Messege!"

"Listen! I'm sorry, but I…I just couldn't..Okay?"

"No! Not okay!"

"Damnit Thaelia."

"Don't even try that! It worked when we were young, but not anymore!"

"Try what?"

"Purposely mispronouncing my name!" Harry hadn't even realised he did that.

"Um…okay..um…sorry Thalia." The daughter of Zeus growled at him.

"Um." Annabeth stepped forward as Percy stood behind them all. "Um, did you ever figure out who your dad was?"

"No, no I didn't" Thalia glared at Harry some more. It seemed that she suspected it was a lie. She looked at his Beatles shirt, but said nothing. Wow. This meant she really was PISSED OFF.

"Please, I tried to contact you, I really did." He actually had, but Hades would not tolorate any contact to the outside world ever sinse Harry's mom…..

"Really." Thalia said without belief., "I don't believe you."

"Oh come on! Give me a break! I almost got killed by like everything!"

"You did?" Grover asked, "Like, what everything." He asked eyeing Harry's belt, "Wh-where's your sword?"

"Huh?" he asked and looked down to see…nothing…."What the Tarturas…"

"Oh don't even try that!" yelled Thalia, "You don't even have a weapon! There was no fucking way you were attacked by 'everything'."

"Where the….Where'd it go!?" But then it hit Harry. Hades still didn't want anybody to know he had a child. "Damn."

"Go burn in hell." Thalia spat at him. Ouch. How ironic. With that Thalia stormed away. Annabeth looked back at him.

"Nice to have you back." She said quietly, "Thalia's just been…actually…she was okay until you arrived…." Annabeth left too and Percy clapped Grover on the shoulder as he followed whilst eyeing Harry suspiciously. Grover spoke.

"Thalia's just surprised at you being all…you know…alive."

"Yeah well. I don't like it."

"C-come on, we need to go see Chiron." So Harry got up and followed Grover to the Big House.

Reviews:

Ben: There was an arthquake becaaaaause…..I dunno, I guess I decided that the waves were too far away and that it would annoy Hades because it would shake the underworld or something. Thank you.

Starlightdreamer: thank yo. Hehehe, funny thing. I have a friend that says Awesome backwards all the time. Emosewa. That's what he says. It's really funny.


	7. The Big House

Disclaimer: I don't own pjo

The Big House

Grover led Harrison to the Big House. On the wrap-around porch was a round table. Three chairs sat around it. Harrison recognized Dionysus in one of the chairs. Hades had told Harry that he was to call him Mr. D. Also, he was to be polite. The lord of the dead had intructed his son in what to say to certain people. He wanted Harry to be as close to Chiron, the saytrs, and Mr. D as possible so Hades could get as much information as possible. Grover sat in a chair next to Mr. D and Hary took the one on the opposite side. On Harry's left there was Chiron sitting in his wheelchair. Mr. D spoke first.

"Hello there, pest. I suppose I must say welcome to camp. I realy do hope you die a bloody death on possibly…the climbing wall? Or…in capture the flag? It's all the same to me."

"Now now Mr. D. He is new here and I believe that he is something special." Chiron said this while looking at Hary in a way that showed he knew something, but wouldn't say.

"It's nice to meet you Chiron, you too god of wine."

"So he already knows. I see he catches on fast then." Said Mr. D with surprise, "Well then, let us play pinochle. You know how to play it, right boy?"

"Of course sir. That along with pacman and gladiator fighting is the greatest game humans have ever created."

"Oh, ok, good then. Excellent, I shall start." Mr. D sounded very surprised and almost happy. So the four started to play pinochle.

"Soooo, Chiron, how does this camp work?" asked Harry as he bet.

"I am going to have to show you to tell you that, boy."

"Oh, all right then." Replied Harry as Mr. D popped open a diet pepsi.

"Wh-what h-happened to the c-coke sir?" asked Grover timidly.

"Why should I tell you?" Replied Mr.D. Harry clenched his teeth.

"Now, now Mr. D. You don't have to be so upset. Grover here, only asked you a little question." Said Chiron after glancing at Harry's teeth.

"Psh, nobody needs to know." Replied Mr. D, "Oh, I win."

"Actually sir, my handis better then yours." Said Harry. Hades had tought him how to play. The lord of the dead and Dionysus used to have many pinochle battles. But Chiron always came out on top.

"And mine bests yours young demigod. I win." Replied Chiron.

"Hmph. I shall retire to my bedroom to listen to some Johnny Cash. Goodbye Harrison, watch your manners." Said Mr. D as he walked into theBig House.

"Well, okay then. So Harry. You must know how camp works. This is the Big House. It is where I stay and so does Mr.D. Mr. D seems to like you. Good job. That's a tough one to do. If you ever have an injury then ome here. The infirmery is on the other side. Aaaand, I shall show you around a bit. Oh! No, I'm sorry, I cannot. I must go teach the young ones healing. Goodbye. Percy will guide you through camp. You'll be staying in cabin eleven for now. Grover. Go find Pery and bring him here. Goodbye." Chiron got out of his wheelchair and galloped off into the distance.

"Um..okay, I'll go and find Percy. You stay here, all right?" So Grover left and a little bit later he came back with Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

"O-okay, bye guys." Grover waved to them as he left.

"See ya G-man." Replied Percy.

"Yah, nice to see ya again Grover." Harry waved.

"Um, all right. So I guess I get to show you around camp. C'mon." So Harry followed Percy away from the Big House.

Reviews:

Ben: I dunno why Cerberus moans from away's away and Poseidon only gets an earthquake. It's a mystery. Thanks for reviewing.

Psycho: You never noticed all these chapters before because when I updated, a bunch of other stories updated a bit later, so it looked as thought I never did update. Scary eh? Lol. And yes, I am gonna pair up Thalia and Harrison KINDA. Dun dun dun duuuuuun


	8. Talking 'Bout Stuff

Disclaimer;I don't own pjo

Talking 'Bout Stuff

Camp looked fun enough to Harry. There was a climbing wall, a race track, chariots, a forest filled with monsters, an ampitheatre, and a bunch of other stuff. As Percy was showing the son of Hades Camp Half-Blood, they talked.

"Sooo, you know Thalia?" asked Percy.

"Yeah." Was all Harry replied.

"Um…okay…and Annabeth and Grover too?"

"Mhmm."

"Uhuh…." There was an akward silence for a bit until Harry broke it.

"You're wondering how I know them."

"Yah." Replied Perseus.

"Well, okay, I met up with them after they had ran away from their homes, and they became my friends. Then one day I tripped on a rock and that's the end of it, all right?"

"Um..okay…But, Why sis you run away from your home? Did you meet Luke? How did you live? Why would tripping on a rock matter? Do you know who your parent is?"

"Let's justleave it at that okay? If you want to know more then ask Annabeth, Thalia will remember it better though. Ask her."

"Okay, but why is Thalia so mad at you? She didn't even comment on your shirt…" Harry smirked after Percy asked that,

"You don't know her very well do you?" Harry replied.

"Um…Well, yeah. Course I do. We're both Big Three."

"If you knew her then you'd know that she holds grudges."

"Um..okay.."

"Have you ever seen the movie the Grudge?"

"Um..no.."

"Oh, well neither have I, I was just wonderin' if you had."

"Oooookay…" replied Percy as they passed the volleyball courts, "We're almost done. The cabins are up ahead. You'll be staying eleven."

"All right."

"That is until you know who your parent is. Then you'll get a different cabin."

"Gotcha."

"Um…all right. You like camp so far?"

"It's all right."

"All right!? Camp is awesome! Just wait until after dinner, or capture the flag. That is fun."

"Can't wait. So, where is eleven?"

"It's right here." Replied the son of Poseidon whilst showing Harry a battered old flimsy cabin, "This is it. Cabin for Hermes and anyone else!"

"How fun." Replied Harry as he stepped inside the cabin only to see it filled to the rim with people. All with grins on there faces that looked like they would steal a torn up sock from a begger, "How nice…" muttered Harry, "How nice indeed."

REVIEWS!

Bloomingauthor: Yes Thalia is is a tad bit upset isn't she? Thank you very much.


	9. A Secret is Revealed

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO

A Sercret is Revealed

Percy left Harry at the Hermes cabin. Travis and Connor Stoll introduced themselves and the cabin, but Harry had no interest in them. So, naturally, he decided to leave. Harry walked throughout camp, looking around, watching. Hades had told his son to send him an IrisMessege every month. But the month was not up. Hell, the day wasn't even up. As he walked by the woods he heard a voice. It called him, telling him to go into the forest. Harrison recognized it. A furie. Beatrice to be exact. Otherwise known as Mrs. Dodds. Harry did as it told, he walked into the forest, down the the deepest and darkest regions. He got to an elm tree of great size. Covered with shadow's he stood. The voice had stopped. He waited for what seemed like hours, but she came. Mrs. Dodds came and swooped down in front of Hades' son.

"Hello." She crooned.

"Hi to you too." Replied Harry. Neither knew it, but Annabeth had heard the voice. She had followed Harry into the forest and she now saw him speak to a furie.

"Your father sent me." Squawked the furie, "He wants updates every other day instead. Tarturas stirs. He fears his father will be back soon."

"Why? Why would he come back? It makes no sense…."

"That is a secret, and you shall learn it in time, be pacient."

"No! I want to know now!"

"Do not fear young child, and do not do anything hasty. Think. A great war is upon us child, Hades will let the dead out of Hell to fight. The gods have little chance. Do you know the prophecy?"

"No, what prophecy?"

"You will learn that too in time. Better for you to stay ignorant." Harry hesitated.

"All right," he replied, "all right. Fair enough."

"Goooooood. Now, about Percy Jackson…." She was interuppeted by a breaking of a stick, "What was that?"

"I don't know, I'll check it ou-" At that moment Annabeth fell out of the bushes atop of a hill and rolled to the feet of Dodds and Harrison.

"No!" yelled the furie, she whiped her talons down at the daughter of Athena, but Harry stopped her with his sword.

"I'll handle this, you go back to Hades." He told the furie. She left without a reply into the blackness of shadow, "What are you doing!" he roared at the girl he once knew when she was seven.

"What am I doing? What are you doing!? Giving updates to Hades?"

"Yeah, your point?" Then it hit her, she was too afraid to figure it out earlier, though it was so obvious. She scolded herself later at her stupidity. "Your Hades son…"

"Yes, yes I am. What of it?"

"You….the dead lord's son…Why the fuck don't you just tell Thalia?"

"What?! Why would I do that?"

"It'd clear everytihng up! All the questions would be answered! She'd forgive you for not contacting her."

"I don't need forgivness. And I don't need anyone. You, of all people, should know that."

"Please tell her."

"Why?"

"Bcause," replied Annabeth, "Then Thalia will understand, besides, keeping it a secret could endanger us all!"

"How? How the fuck could it endanger us all?"

"Well….You don't know the prophecy…Do you…"

"What? No, no I don't" Annabeth took a deep breath before replying.

"You should ask Chiron. All I know is that a child of the Big Three will either save us all or kill us all when they turn sixteen."

"You're lying. You know more, but it doesn't matter."

"Wh-why not?" she demanded.

"Because, it has to either be Percy, or someone in the future. I'm past sixteen. And if, from what I've figured out, is true. Then it will happen soon. So it has to be Percy."

"But…"

"Wait…" Hades' son smiled, "Wait…you like him don't you?"

"What! No…I don't." she replied hastily.

"Hahahahahaha!!!! Oh my gods!"

"Stop it! Stop! Don't tell him!"

"All right, but only if we make a deal."

"What? What deal?" the golden haired girl asked hesitently.

"You don't tell anyone about me being Hades' son, and I won't tell Percy about you…erm…liking him."

"No! Camp needs to know about you!"

"All right, I guess Camp needs to know about you then too." He slowly strolled away whislting the Beatles song, Honey Pie.

"Okay!" she called after him, "All right, I won't tell…" Harry stopped in mid-whislte, turne around quickly but quietly and smiled.

"Excellent." He said before he left, leaving Annabeth in the dark of the forest.

Reviews:

Ben: Okay! grabs shotgun and shoots, but….ITS ONLY A SUPER SQUIRTER!!! AAH!!

Whatsername: YAY!


	10. Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Seven

Seven days passed, seven days since the golden haired daughter of Athena named Annabeth had figured out Harrison's secret. His secret of being Hades' child. For those seven days he and Annabeth didn't talk. He and Thalia didn't talk. In fact, he didn't talk with anybody but Percy, Grover, Chiron, Connor and Travis Stoll, Mr. D, a few random kids, and Hermes daily updates. But even then, even then it was only for a short moment. Harry was a loner and didn't want anyone. Nobody, not anybody. Noone. But seven days after the secret was found, he did talk to someone. Luke. After all, he had sworn upon the river Styx to send a weekly update on camp via Iris Messege. But he was afraid that Annabth would once again find him, so he did it in another cabin, one not so crowded where nobody went into. Number two. Little did he know, although he should have, the Olympians keep watch over their cabins. Hades' son slipped in making sure nobody was looking. He went over the the corner and went into the bathroom. There he turned on a faucet and flipped in a golden Drachma engraved with the face of Apollo. He whispered, "Luke, on board the Princess Andromeda." There appeared Luke.

"Hey Harry. An update?" greeted Luke.

"Yes." Replied Harry.

"Well? Anything interesting happen?"

"No, nothing. Thalia hates me, but that's it. Nothing interesting at all. No life changing things." Lied Harry.

"Dang, oh well. How's Chiron?"

"He's good."

"Mr. D?"

"He's good."

"Percy?"

"He's good."

"Annabeth? Grover? Clarisse? Anyone??"

"Everyone's just fine."

"Any talk of quests?"

"Nope."

"Wow, camp's a pretty boring place then."

"Its very boring here."

"Why are you in a bathroom?"

"Um…" "Crap." Thought Harry. "It has running water."

"Um..okay. Why is there a peacock on the wall there?"

"Um….Hermes cabin put it up as a work of art."

"Sure doesn't sound like them, and the bathroom is usually dirtier then that…Meh."

"Yeah, meh."

"Well, you take care. All right? And don't forget about updates."

"All right, see ya Luke."

"Bye." Then Harry turned off the faucet and the rainbow colored messege dissapeared. He walked out making sure nobody was watching and went to swordfighting class. He hadn't had one for seven days.

Reviews:

Ben!Gracias!

TheLeafyLord: Thank you!


	11. Swordfighting

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Swordfighting

Harry hadn't lifted a sword since his first day of camp, seven days ago. He had done well in that sword session, impressing the Stoll brothers. But now it was tobe a cabin challenge, Hermes vs. Apollo.

"All right," said Connor, trying to get the Hermes cabin in order, "All right. Everyone pipe down. Trav isn't here for some reason. So….he won't be swordfighting." There was a series of murmers and shouts of "where is he? Why isn't Travis here? Dang…..and Damnit!" Harry said nothing.

"Pipe down! It'll be okay! We we have other good swordfighters! Okay, its gonna be a best of five match. I'll go first. Holly, you go second. Um…..Amuel. You go third. Lazurath will go fourth. Harris! You did pretty well last week! You can go fifth!" The Hermes cabin went to the arena, swarms of kids followed to see the challenge. They came face to face with the Apollo cabin.

"All Right! We got our fighters! Let's go!" yelled Connor to the Apollo kids. There were cheers and jeers as Connor stepped up to the stage. Other campers stopped to watch the show. Connor would be facing the second best Apoolo swordfighter, Joe Mauer. The match lasted about seven minutes, ending with connor's sword at Joe's throat. Holly was next. Holly Hunter. She was a pretty girl, about 17 years of age. She came to camp seven years ago. Holly had curly, elbow length, brunette hair. She had pretty, deep green eyes. She was an undefioned camper, but many thought she was a child of Hermes. This was because she always went with the Hermes kids on their adventures and escapades. She was facing Lizzie Smith. Holly won in about 13 seconds. Amuel and Lazurath both lost. So, it was up to Harry.

"C'mon Harry! Let's go Harris! Harry, Harry, Harry! Prove yourself, man! You can do it! Go Harry!!!" Those were the cheers that Harry got. If Harry won the Hermes cabin was free of chores for a month. He stepped into the arena. He would be facing Jason Phillips. Jason was the third best swordfighter in the Apollo cabin, btu he wanted to go last, to test Harry's skills. Test, he did. Jason's shield bore an emblem of Apollo's sun, whereas Harry's bore a cadeuceus. He steppewd in and the fight started. Jason attacked first and broke Harry's sword eh had borrowed from the Hermes cabin. Harry threw away the sword and got his ccracked shield up in a gaurding position. He grabbed Jason's sword handle and twisted away the aword, but someone threw another sword to Jason. The faight lasted for another 4 minutes until Harry knocked away Jason's sword. Unfortunatley, Jason knocked Harry to the ground with his shield and took back his sword. At the last momnet Harry threw his shield at Jason's knees, knocking him down. Connor threw Harry a knife and he held it against the back of Jason's neck. Harry had won. The Hermes cabin exploded with cheers. They ran onto the arena and tackled Harry. Before he fell to the ground he looked at Jason. He saw something in Jason's eyes that he couldn't explain, as if he had defined something eh had had a question that he wanted answered. Harry also saw Thalia, Annabeth and Percy sitting in the stands watching. Thalia looked at him with surprise and memories. He could've sworn he saw a smile. Percy ust clapped. But Annabeth glared at Harry. She thought she knew why Harry had won, so did Harry. But he hadn't considered other things…..

Reviews:

Aqua: thank you!!!!!!

Yoshi with a bazooka: Here it is!!!

Note: I'm wondering if people want this story to be funnier. What do y'all say!?!?!?!?!?


	12. Hells Bells

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Harry was walking through the tall grass at the edge of camp, where Thalia's tree used to be…He had on his black Ipod was listening to Hells Bells by AC/DC. He remembered the time he and Thalia were arguing about who was better, The Rolling Stones or AC/DC. Harry thought The Rolling Stones were better and Thalia thought AC/DC. Harry would never admit it, but Thalia had changed his mind. He felt the tall blades of grass crunch beneath his feet. Harris looked up and saw Thalia. She was leaving camp and he also noticed the goddess Artimes. He stood and stared until Thalia left with the Lady Artimes. Harry went up to Annebeth afterwards to ask he about Thalia, but she pretended not to notice him and walked away with Percy. Instead he decided to ask Grover.

"Um..Well…Thalia became a hunter."

"What?!" yelled Harrison, "That's not even possible!!" The song on his Ipod switched to "Shoot to Thrill."

"Ye-yeah…" replied Grover. Harry started to walk away in a daze. Grover yelled after him, "By the way! I can hear your music!"

Harry walked through camp, and into the forest. He switched the song to 'Helter Skelter' by The Beatles. AS he walked, he tripped on a root from a big tree. He saw blood on the roots, "Do trees bleed?' he thought, "Hm..They must." He stood up and limped away with the blood stain on his sock growing. He swayed a little as he walked, he felt as though he was drunk. The last time he had drank was in the Underworld when he bought some from a ghost. His dad caught him and punished him with 10 lashings from a whip. Thinking this, he felt pain on his back and blisters on his fingers. He had to open letters afterwards, lots and lots of letters….The song changed to 'Evil Woman' by ELO. Harry tripped again and fell into a lake, deep inside the forest. His Ipod had been dipped in the River Styx, so it was waterproof. Harrison sank deeper and deeper. The lake was surprising deep. He was over Thalia by now, but his mind was clogged with everything. A little voice in his head yelled "Get out!! Leave the forest!! Leave camp!! You're going crazy!!! Leave!!" Oh, Harry would love to. But now he was too deep in the water to get up. He tried, but the water weighed too heavy on his back and he just kept sinking, deeper and deeper. The song changed to 'Back to Hell' by Alkaline Trio. Harry's vision blurred, and the last thing he heard was a loud bell ringing in his ear….Then, everything stopped.

Review:

Yoshi: Thanks! Okay, so this chapter isn't funny…but whatev….


	13. Welcome home, Bitch

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

"Welcome home, Bitch. Felt a little homesick?" asked Charon. Harry was just waking up. The last thing he remembered was sinking in a lake, dying. His vision began to clear up and he could see Charon. Harry shook his head and stood up.

"Damn. I just died, didn't I?"

"Yep. I guess you just missed home so much, you just had to come back. And of course you would choose the easy way. Who wouldn't?" Harry started at the old man in the sharp Italian suit.

"I'm gonna burn your suit."

"Well," replied Charon, "That wouldn't be nice. Now would it?"

"Shut up." Replied Harris as he turned away and walked towards the elevator.

"No. You have to pay me first. One drachma. Or one Euro. Or two dollars. Or-"

"Shut up! Stop telling me what I can pay you with! I'm not paying!"

"Well, Guess you're stuck with me then." Harry thought for a moment. Then said, "I hate you," as he grabbed a Euro from a dead Greek guy coming up to pay. "Here's your stupid payment."

"Excellent," replied a smiling Charon snatching the coin from his hand, "Let us go then." The two got into the elevator. Harry got packed right up next to some dead asshole. The Greek guy that Harry took the Euro from shook his fist at him and yelled something in Greek. Harry had never taken the time to learn modern Greek. He knew the ancient language of course. Charon pressed the button labeled basement, and the elevator lurched to life.

"Not a lot of business lately?" asked Harry.

"No, not really. Its pissing me off. I need a new suit, but no. People just have to stop dying for awhile. Psh, lazy ass old people. Just die already! Nobody loves you!" Harry chuckled.

"Don't worry, the baby boomers are getting old. You'll make a lot of money then."

"True, true." The elevator turned into a ferry. All the dead people, including Harry, turned into ghosts sporting nice cloaks. Charon too obtained a cloak. His was black.

"Your Dad is going to be so mad at you." Stated Charon, "I'd like to see you get out of this one. In fact, I think I will. There's no business anyways."

"Oh fuck. My dad." He had completely forgotten about him. The lord of the Underworld. Hades.

They neared the shore and as the mist clear he could see someone wearing all black with a pure white face.

"Well. Back so soon?" said the man through gritted teeth.

"This should be good." Whispered a smiling Charon to Harry.

It was Hades, Lord of Hell, Lord of the underground, Harry's dad. His Ipod switched to 'Help!' by the Beatles.

"Welcome home, Bitch."

Reviews

Peculiarjuliar: Thank you very much!

deathawk: don't think this chapter is better than 12. I'm sorry. I'm not really in a writing mood right now.

Wouldntyouliketoknow: That'll come later. AS you can see this goes through Harry's POV.

Phoenix: Thank you for the review. I like flames as long as they give me something to work on. I tried not to make him into a Gary Stu, but I also wanted t5o make up my own character. So, yeah. I'll try to make him less Gary Stuish. Thank you.

Rainbow: Yes, the Beatles are my fav band.

Da archer: Did you read the last chapters?


End file.
